Falling Away From Me
by chibi-kidd
Summary: A story i wrote for aff, but i changed it to a pg-13 for nowChapter 2 up ( I BEG REVIEW )
1. Chapter 1

Falling Away From Me- By:chibikid

Everything is red. The walls are doused in blood and fire: the blood from my friends and maybe my family.

I hope not. I can't live without my family. I need to find mom and dad.

The floor around me is on fire, so much so that I can barley move without hurting myself. But I don't care about burning myself; My goal is finding my family.

The heat is unbearable, and yet, I still keep searching for them: Hoping that they're still alive, and quietly sobbing to myself. But I knew their fate.

I slowly walk into the cockpit of the now crashing ship.

"Oh Kami, no" I say with my gaze fixed upon my desecrated father.

His pale figure glows brightly as the fire creeps slowly towards him. His now lifeless eyes are stained red as blood seeps from the wound a chunk of metal caused. It has embedded itself into his skull killing him instantly.

"Dad" I cry into my hands, as the reality of my fathers death settles

inside me.

I know he's dead. I know it. Not because of the piece of metal jutting out of his head; Not because of the blood surrounding his body. It's because of the smell around him. It's death. He reeks of it, just as the ship does.

I turn around, slowly acknowledging his death, and I begin to search for my mother.

Hoping..

No. Hope has betrayed me. Wishing, rather, that her fate isn't as gruesome, or that she's still alive.

"Ianzu, Wake up. Ianzu." I hear a scared voice say, pulling me from the hellish dream.

"Hey babe" I said sleepily. "what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"You had another nightmare, huh kid" He asked me, trying to calm down.

It's sweet really. How much he cares for me. With both of his dad's egos. I mean Goten is nice, but T.K. inherited Trunks' bad side, and yet, somehow is still as sweet as can be.

"Yeah" I said, still caught up in my thoughts. I put my head on his chest to listen to his heart beat. It always calmed me down after I had a nightmare.

"I'm gonna talk to dad in the morning about your dreams, kiddo. That's final. I care too much to let you go through the pain"

Wait, did he just say pain?

"I know I'd have nightmares too if I saw my fathers die" He was

continuing.

"How did you know what it feels like." I interrupted. "I mean how do you know that I'm in pain every time I have a nightmare"

I remember telling him that I had nightmares and what they were about, but I never told him that every time I had one it hurt.

"Kid, let me tell you something." He said calmly. "Every night you have a bad dream, or can't sleep because of the pain"

Hold on, I never told him that.

"I feel it." I know I looked confused by now.

"It's because of our bond, babe. Once Saiyans mark

their mate they're bound for life." He said stroking the scar on my right shoulder, where he marked me, "and can tell if they're in pain or suffering from loss."

"Oh okay, I understand now." I said realizing, the truth in what he said.

"This time you talk to your father, be nice." I told him. "I love you,

and I want you to at least live long enough to get me pregnant."

As soon as the last word came out of my mouth he blushed.

"And besides" I smirked. "the last time you got mouthy with

him, well you remember don't you"

"Yes I do." he said rubbing his jaw. "All too well."

Last time T.K. got mouthy with his father, well, let's just say Trunks was sleeping on the couch and T.K. was in the hospital for a week due to several broken bones and a dislocated jaw.

"Hey, I've got an idea." I perked up. "How about talking to Goten, or Grampa Geta.

I'm sure they can help." I said looking up at my koi.

"Humph, I can't believe your gonna take the pleasure of pestering my father away from me." He said pushing some hair out of his eyes.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at T.K. like I was confused.

"Babe, you look like a confused puppy." he said.

"Yep, and I'm your confused puppy." I said, then laid my head back on his chest.

" And you always will be." He said, pulling my head up to level his, and

kissing me.

I love the way he loves me. He knows the right way to kiss me, and the right way to hold me.

He broke the kiss to say "love ya kiddo, now lets get some sleep."

"Love you too babe, night" I said resting my head on the uppermost part of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Away From Me- by: ChibiKid

(Trunkten's P.O.V)

So cute-

That was my first thought when I saw his beautiful hazel eyes, The perfect match with his fire red hair.

So scared, innocent, and why not: cute.

"Hi ya, My name is Trunkten, but call me T.K.; what's your name?" I said smiling.

"I-I'm Ianzu" He answered nervously.

"Don't be scared little guy, this is my son," my dad said to calm him down, " the person I told you about."

His face lit up once my father quit talking, and he saw my eyes.

My eyes along with my hair identify me. They are two toned, lavender and raven, I'm the only person in the world that has this color.

"Cool, and I like your eye and hair color also." He said with a new found, confidence, also causing me to blush.

"T-thanks" I stuttered.

"How about you show Ianzu your room, T.K." dad suggested. "Since he has no where to live, he can stay with us."

"Why don't you have a place to live?" I asked Ianzu.

"M...my parents died last night." He answered choking back tears.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said walking over to comfort him. "I didn't know. I'm sorry"

I didn't know what to do so I did as I thought what was best: I went for a hug. A simple yes, but hug themselves make me feel ten times better when I'm down.

I slowly wrap my arms around him to hug him. Surprisingly he doesn't push me away, but he leans into my embrace.

"Come on Ianzu, my room is this way." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to my room.

**_-BEEP BEEP BEEP_-**

Damn I don't see how humans can stand the annoying sound of an alarm clock. I think I might've went deaf after that. Gezz.

'Where's Ian' I thought finding that I was the only one in the bed.

"Ian" I rubbed my half closed eyes, so I could see a little better. I looked about to find my lover.

I got out of bed with a stumble, which I seem to do a lot lately, and headed to the kitchen where a conversation about who know what is in progress.

"Look who decided to join us before lunch today" papa said as I sleepily walk into the kitchen.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked as then rubbed my eyes stumbling into the kitchen sitting down beside a clothed in jeans and blue T-shirt; Ian.

"Nothing babe" he said to me tickling my side.

"When are you both gonna go to C.C. to talk to Vegeta?" Goten asked.

" After you get dressed." Ian said.

Damnit I need to talk to him about that. Making plans before asking me. Gezz. I mean I know he means good, but he still needs to ask me first.

" Get some good close on babe were leaving in a second. " Ian said in a sweet tone of voice.

" Yes sir" I replied smiling at my lillover.

I quietly got up from my seat, and walked into the bedroom with Ian on my heels.

I looked to Ian and smiled. " You gonna help me find some clothe?" I joked

"Mmhmm" he answered wrapping his arms around my waist.

I giggled and said " We have no time Ianzu-babe. Once we get back okay" then smiled.

"You pomace?" he asked.

"Baby name the first time I've not wanted to have sex?" I answered with a question.

" huh " he said cutely.

"Wait has there been a time when I didn't want to have sex," I asked " yes or no."

" Um that's a hardie... ummm," my koi answered " no, not once you've passed the chance up to get inside me."

I blushed a deep red although im used to him saying thing like that.

"Hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late" he said.

I nodded and stepped into the closet.

I quickly found me some dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt in the closet and threw them on. The T-shirt was kinda tight and it showed all the muscles.

"Mmm sexy" Ian said causing me to blush.

"Yeah and you always look sexy to me" I said and the wrapped my arms around him causing him to purr.

"Lets go" I said, took his hand and started out the door.

"Bye dad, well be back" I said and walked out the door hand in hand with Ianzu and searched for Vegeta.


End file.
